Elevator Wiki:Media guidelines and rules
This is the general media guidelines and rules of Elevatorpedia. For the general wiki rules, please refer to this page. Images The images of the show on this wiki are usually obtained by taking screenshots of the elevator videos from YouTube or recorded by yourself. Please remember to mark it as unless the video is taken by yourself. Screenshots This section will outline some of the best techniques for obtaining screenshots and uploading them to the wiki. YouTube or Dailymotion videos Please ensure to view the video in the highest quality possible (1080p or at least 720p). If neither of those options are available, find a higher quality video unless if the video you are using cannot be replaced by a higher quality one, or you may simply stick with the current quality the video possesses. Pause at the desired part where you want to take screenshot then press the PrtSc button (for Windows), or your operating system's equivalent on your keyboard. Once you do that, you may want to fix the image up a little bit, like eliminate the black part on the sides in Microsoft Paint, or whichever image editing program you use. Here's how after getting the screenshot: *Paste the picture onto a blank page (Ctrl+V) *If necessary, select the image and cut the image. Do not save the picture. *Paste the cut out image onto a blank page and, if necessary, resize the image and save. You can also take screenshots from YouTube or Dailymotion videos using browser extensions with the ability to capture screenshots online, such as Nimbus Capture. These extensions usually allows you to save your screenshots directly to your computer. Remember not to set the video in fullscreen and take screencaps via Printscreen or the equivalent. This will stretch videos on larger monitors, and lead to unnecessarily large files. Media player softwares You can also take screenshots from offline videos using media player softwares that has the ability to play videos and take screenshots using keyboard shortcuts, like Media Player Classic, VLC Player, etc. *'VLC Player' - To take a screenshot while viewing a video, simply click the video tab and choose "Snapshot". It will output a screenshot of the video at the time you took a screenshot into the base Pictures directory. It will have a standard VLC filename consisting of "Vlcsnap" followed by a timestamp. VLC is also excellent for YouTube videos. Simply copying the YouTube URL and hitting CTRL-V with the VLC window open will prompt the user to stream the video to VLC, making it much easier to take screenshots. *'Media Player Classic' - To take a screenshot while viewing a video, click File > Image (or press Alt+I) and enter the file name. Photos You can upload photos directly to the wiki. Don't be afraid to upload high-resolution photos as the wiki will process them as thumbnail. Videos We recommend you to add videos from YouTube instead of uploading videos directly to Wikia, since it may take a long time to upload. To add a video on pages, follow these steps: *Click the Video button on the right hand side of the screen (under the Add features and media). *Copy and paste the video URL into the address bar. *Once the video appears, adjust the desired size. You can also add caption which will appear under the video. *Click Insert when you have finished. Please note *Files must be given descriptive names. **Title Blacklist is enabled in this Wiki. Default titles generated automatically by most cameras is not allowed in this wiki. Please provide a meaningful file title before uploading. *Files should be saved in the .png format. .png is a lossless file format, so it gives better quality images than .jpg or other formats. *Photos that were taken by yourself should be tagged with corresponding license (example below). In addition, if you are uploading an image of another person's work, please ensure you obey the licence that has been placed on it (or, if non-free, ensure fair-use criterion is abided by) *Make sure the video URL is valid and correct, otherwise the video may not be displayed. *To insert a video to a gallery, remove the ' ' coding of the video title. Also make sure to remove the thumb, orientation, and size (px) coding. *'Give credit to others when you use their media (unless it is not a requirement in the person's work's licence, for example, CC0).' Media rules *'Do not upload illegal or explicit media' - these kind of media are strictly prohibited, and will be permanently deleted by admins. The user may also receive a block. *'Do not upload random/off-topic/non-elevator-related media on pages' - unless for blog posts. If so, please tag the image with so any patrollers will know not to tag the page for speedy deletion. *'Do not upload fanmade media on pages' - media should be real elevators only. This does not applies on blog posts. *'Do not upload animated elevator media on pages' - once again, media should be real elevators only. This does not applies on blog posts. *'Do not replace files with a new versions that are irrelevant to the original version' - unless given permission by the admin. Doing so without permission may result in a warning and/or block. *'Do not replace untitled file with another untitled file' - this will cause confusion to admin and other users. Name the file first before uploading and make it a habit every time you are about to upload another new file. Category:Site administration